Er ist ein Gott und er liebt mich
by jinkizu
Summary: Diese Stimme. Durfte ein einzelner Mensch so klingen? Sie spürte wie ein erregendes Kribbeln über ihren Körper jagte und sich sämtlicher ihrer Härchen aufrichteten. Und einen Moment lang vergaß sie alles, sogar zu atmen.
1. Chapter 1

Ein sinnliches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen als sie das Büro betrat in dem die übliche Hektik herrschte. Sie war glücklich und egal welchen Monstern oder Bestien sie heute hinterher jagen würden, nichts und niemand konnte ihr die gute Laune verderben. Er liebte sie und das war alles was für sie zählte und wichtig war.

Ihre Augen wanderten suchend über den Raum und entdeckten ihn sofort. Sex. Er strahlte puren Sex aus und am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort auf ihn gestürzt und ihm vor versammelte Mannschaft die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen. Sie wusste wie er darunter aussah. Leider nur zu gut und das machte es nicht leichter, sondern nur noch schlimmer für sie.

Tief holte sie Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Sie wollte, nein sie durfte sich vor den anderen nichts anmerken lassen. Es war ihr Geheimnis. Ein hoch erotisches, sinnliches und vor allem sündiges Geheimnis.

„Guten Morgen, meine Süße!"

Diese Stimme. Durfte ein einzelner Mensch so klingen? Sie spürte wie ein erregendes Kribbeln über ihren Körper jagte und sich sämtlicher ihrer Härchen aufrichteten. Einen Moment lang vergaß sie alles, sogar zu atmen. Heftig schöpfte sie nach Atem und sah ihn streng an. Er sollte das nicht tun. Nicht hier, wo sie nicht so wie sie es sich wünschte, darauf reagieren konnte.

5 Tage zuvor...

Hektisch nippte Penelope an ihrem Kaffee. Sie wusste schon nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand. Ständig erhielt sie Anfragen von ihren Kollegen was und wenn sie nicht alles über das Internet aufspüren sollte. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf und am liebsten hätte sie alles hingeschmissen. Sie fühlte sich einsam und alleine gelassen. Ihr Leben bestand nur noch aus Arbeit, Arbeit und Arbeit. Und ständig wurde sie mit grauenvollen Dingen, Monstern aus Fleisch und Blut konfrontiert.

Kein Wunder, dass ihr Privat, ihr Sex- und Liebesleben, vollkommen auf der Strecke blieb. Wagte sich tatsächlich ein Mann in ihre Nähe, so beäugte sie ihn dermaßen misstrauisch, das dem armen Kerl gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Flucht zu ergreifen. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Der andere betrat gerade ihr Büro und lächelte sie liebevoll an und am liebsten hätte sie laut sehnsuchtsvoll geseufzt.

„Babygirl, kannst du für mich etwas erledigen?" Seine Stimme eine einzige Versuchung und erst sein Mund. Hungrig blickte sie in seine braune Augen.

„Alles", hätte sie beinahe gehaucht. Hätte er von ihr verlangt sich auszuziehen und nackt auf den Boden zu werfen, sie hätte keine Sekunde gezögert. Mühsam schluckte sie und zwang sich sich zusammenzureißen. Schließlich war sie in der Arbeit und eine total seriöse Person. Zeitweise.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie in einem professionellen Tonfall.

Immer noch starrte sie ihn an, als stände sie in einem Süßigkeitenladen vor dem verbotenen Regal. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht und er musterte sie mit einem plötzlich wachsamen Blick. Scheinbar hatte sie sich irgendwie verraten. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein erröten verhindern. Energisch biss sie die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich dazu sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Kommentarlos reichte er ihr eine Liste.

„Kannst du überprüfen ob jemand all diese Dinge gemeinsam gekauft hat?", fragte er und ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, verließ er den Raum.

„Gerne! Natürlich! Für dich tu ich alles!", murmelte sie halblaut, sobald sie alleine war, hinter ihm her.

„Morgan!"

Leicht schüttelte er sich. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass Hotch ihn ermahnen musste. Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht sich zu konzentrieren. Ständig schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Unentwegt musste er an das Verhalten von Penelope denken. Irgendetwas war anders. Etwas das seinen Puls in die Höhe jagte und ihn auch in tieferen Regionen zum Leben erweckte. Er hatte Penelope immer mit den Augen eines Freundes gesehen.

Bis heute. Jetzt kreisten seine Gedanken um ganz andere Dinge die er mit ihr anstellen konnte und die so gar nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun hatte. Obwohl wenn er darüber nachdachte, hegte er diesen Wunsch schon viel länger. Unterschwellig war es zwischen ihnen immer da gewesen.

„Wir haben hier drei Opfer die unsere Hilfe brauchen!", sagte Hotch streng.

„Vielleicht schaffst du es dich solange zu konzentrieren, bis wir den Mörder haben!", schlug er ihm trocken vor.

Peinlich berührt senkte Morgan den Kopf. Und das alles nur, weil Penelope ansah als wäre er die Sünde selbst. Energisch verdrängte er jeden Gedanken an sie. Später, später würde er sich vielleicht erlauben sich damit zu beschäftigen. Die nächsten Stunden verliefen gut. Er musste nicht mehr ständig an sie denken, bis zu ihrem für ihn verhängnisvollen Anruf.

„Hallo mein Großer!", flötete sie verführerisch Telefon und automatisch wurde ihm heiß.

„Ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Ordentlich verpackt, du musst nur noch an der Schleife ziehen!"

Ihre Worte waren die reinste Provokation in seinen Ohren. Unbewusst ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. In seiner Fantasie sah er sie direkt vor sich mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem roten seidenen Kimono. Er bräuchte nur noch vorne an ihrem Gürtel ziehen und … Hart schlug er sich das Telefon gegen seine Stirn. Spencer der ihn dabei beobachtet hatte, zog die seinige in Falten und musterte ihn interessiert.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte er neugierig und kassierte dafür einen überraschten Blick. Für einen Moment hatte er Spencer vollkommen vergessen.

„Einen Moment!", erwiderte er und lud hastig die empfangenen Dateien herunter. Was Reid über ihn jetzt denken musste, auch darüber wollte er sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Nur weil er neuerdings vollkommen verrückt nach Penelope war, durfte er nicht zulassen das seine Arbeit darunter litt und ihn seine Kollegen schon bald schräg ansehen würden. Hart biss er die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich sich zu konzentrieren.

Der Tag dauerte lange und das Team war ganz damit beschäftigt Fakten und Beweise zusammenzutragen um daraus mit ihren Beobachtungen ein brauchbares Profil vom Täter zu erstellen. Penelope lieferte dafür die nötigen Daten aus dem Internet. Wie grausam er tötete. Er ließ seinen Opfer nicht die geringste Chance. Bevor sie ahnen konnten was mit ihnen geschah, hatte er sie bereits in seine Gewalt gebracht, folterte sie nur zum Spaß um sie dann einfach zu ermorden.

Dieser Täter musste unbedingt unschädlich gemacht werden, bevor er noch weiter Opfer fand. Penelope gab ihr bestes um das Team so gut es ging zu unterstützen, dabei gelang es ihr für eine kleine Weile jeden Gedanken an Morgan aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Doch sobald sie am Abend alleine zu Hause war, kreisten alles woran sie dachte ausschließlich um ihn. Sie saß auf ihrer Couch und stellte sich vor wie er irgendwo in einem Hotelzimmer gerade unter der Dusche stand und seinen herrlichen Körper vom Wasser umspülen ließ.

Sie konnte es beinahe vor sich sehen, wie sich das Wasser einen Weg über Morgans perfekten Körper suchte und auch fand. Sie sah wie es über sein Gesicht abwärts über seinen Hals und seine wunderbar breite Brust lief. Und tiefer. Hektisch holte sie Luft. Ihre Wangen brannten wie Feuer. Mit ihren sinnlichen Fantasien begab sie sich ins Bett und träumte, wie jede Nacht, von ihm und dem was er alles mit ihr machte.

Am nächsten Morgen kam sie vollkommen zerschlagen an ihren Arbeitsplatz. Selbst der extra starke Kaffee, den sie sich auf dem Weg hier her besorgt hatte, schaffte es nicht sie richtig wach zu bekommen. Das alles war Dereks schuld. Konnte er nicht ein kleines bisschen weniger heldenhaft sein? Weniger gut aussehen und vor allem weniger der Gott in ihrem Universum sein? Tief seufzte sie dabei schaltete sie zugleich ihre Computer ein. Wurde Zeit das sie sich endlich wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierte und ihn, der so unerreichbar wie der Mond war, vergaß.

Mit Kaffee und einer Sonnenbrille bewaffnet machte er sich auf den Weg. Er hatte kaum geschlafen. Beständig dachte er an Penelope und was sie gerade machte. Vor allem als er selbst im Bett lag und er sich vorstellte sie würde gerade dasselbe tun. Im Bett liegen mit nichts am Körper als einer dünnen Decke in die sie sich hüllte. Jedenfalls machte seine Fantasie den Rest der Nacht Überstunden und das brachte ihn um den Schlaf, den er dringend nötig hatte.

Wenn Hotch ihn so sah, würde dieser ihm bestimmt unterstellen er hätte sich vergangene Nacht amüsiert. Sobald er das Polizeirevier in dem sie sich eingerichtet hatten betrat, stellte er zu seinem Entsetzten fest, das er der letzte war. Alle anderen waren schon da und warteten auf ihn. Er konnte ihnen ansehen wie es hinter ihren Stirnen zu arbeiten begann. Jeder schien bereits so seine eigene Idee über ihn zu haben. Morgan war sich ziemlich sicher, das alle falsch waren.

„Wir machen Fortschritte! Das Profil ist fertig und kann heute an die hiesigen Polizisten übergeben werden. Damit ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie ihn fassen!", klärte ihn Hotch auf.

Kurz schloss Derek die Augen. Das bedeutete das er schon bald wieder bei Penelope sein würde und dann konnte er sie endlich in die Arme schließen. Zu gerne würde er mehr als das tun, aber das wagte er nicht. Sie und er waren Kollegen und das konnte, das durfte, er nicht wegen einer Affäre riskieren. Die Realität konnte bestimmt nicht mit seiner Fantasie mithalten. Lieber träumte er weiter von ihr, bevor er sich diese Blöße gab.

„Du weißt, das du mit mir über alles reden kannst!", flüsterte ihm Rossi zu, sobald er Platz genommen hatte. Dankbar nickte er, aber niemals konnte er ihm anvertrauen was ihn quälte.

Ein Anruf von ihm. Sie gab sich so unbekümmert wie sie nur konnte. Er sollte nicht merken wie sehr sie an ihn dachte. Sie liebte ihn schon solange. Eigentlich schon seit dem Tag an dem sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Er trat aus dem Aufzug und es war um sie geschehen. Groß, dunkel und muskulös, wahrlich wie ein Gott so war er ihr erschienen.

Mit offenem Mund hatte sie hinter ihm her gestarrt. Solange bis ihr Blick zufällig an einer Glasscheibe hängen blieb und sie sich selbst sah. Das brachte sie zurück auf den Boden der Realität. Jemand wie er würde sich niemals für jemanden wie sie interessieren. Sie war wie ein schillernder, schriller Vogel. Ein Geschöpf der Luft und er … Er stand eindeutig mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden. Und da war auch noch sein ständiger Frauenwechsel.

Einige von ihnen bekam sie zu Gesicht und eine jede von ihnen hätte glatt als Model durchgehen können. Groß, gertenschlank mit unendlich langen Beinen und ebensolchen Haaren. Mit dieser Sorte Frau konnte sie nicht mithalten, also versuchte sie es erst gar nicht. Aber sie konnte träumen. Davon in seinen Armen zu liegen und ihn zu küssen.

Davon wie er ihr die Komplimente machte, die er sonst den Frauen mit denen er sich umgab machte und sie dabei ansah als wäre sie das kostbarste Gut der Erde. Nur in Wahrheit würde das nie passieren. Nicht in Abermillionen Jahren nicht. Penelope lauschte seiner Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung und sog dabei jedes seiner Worte auf, als enthielten sie die größten Wissensschatz der Menschheit.

Vor allem die Kosenamen mit denen er sie fast schon verschwenderisch überschüttete. Wenn er doch nur einen so meinte, wie er ihn zu ihr sagte, sie wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen weiten Welt. Sehnsüchtig blickte sie auf das Telefon, sobald sie den Hörer darauf gelegt hatte. Derek Morgan würde niemals der Mann in ihrem Leben sein, so sehr sie sich das auch wünschen mochte.

„Casanova!"

Dieses Wort ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. Er fühlte sich ertappt und entdeckt. War es so offensichtlich was er für Penelope empfand? Andererseits er sprach doch immer so mit Penelope. Das war nichts neues, nichts ungewöhnliches. Finster blickte er auf Spencer, doch dieser sah ihn gar nicht an, sondern blickte auf ein Schriftstück in seinen Händen.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er neugierig und auch um sich abzulenken.

„Er hat geschrieben! Er hält sich für einen Frauenversteher, Herzensbrecher oder besser gesagt für einen Casanova! Er denkt tatsächlich die Frauen wollen ihn! Was für ein Verrückter!", brach es entsetzt aus Spencer heraus und jedes seiner Worte ließ Morgan zusammenzucken.

Sah man ihn auch so? Sah Penelope ihn so? Als einen Frauenhelden? Jemanden der quasi hinter jedem Rock her war? Er hoffte nicht. Sie sollte ihn nicht so sehen. Obwohl er vermutlich alles dafür getan hatte das es genau so war. Wie sehr musste sie ihn verachten?

„Gib mir den Brief!", verlangte er knurrend und erntete dafür von Spencer einen verstörten Blick. Spencer ignorierend überflog er die spärlichen, sich selbst verherrlichenden Zeilen. Verächtlich schnaubte Morgan und reichte das Blatt an Spencer zurück.

„Der denkt wohl wir sind lauter Volltrottel!", zischte er zornig.

„Du benimmst dich merkwürdig. Ich hoffe, du weißt das!", merkte Spencer trocken an und ließ ihn stehen.

Natürlich benahm er sich merkwürdig, er war sich mit einer Klarheit über seine Gefühle für Penelope bewusst, ohne das er die Möglichkeit hatte sie ihr gegenüber zu offenbaren. Was sollte er auch sagen? Würde sie ihm überhaupt glauben? Und so wie sie mit ihm sprach, hatte er sowieso den Verdacht sie sah nichts weiter in ihm, als ihren großen netten Bruder.

Tja und ein Geständnis seiner Gefühle wäre zuerst lächerlich und dann peinlich und was hätte er damit gewonnen? Eine Freundschaft die für immer zerstört war und das wollte er nicht. Lieber ihr Freund, als gar kein Teil in ihrem Leben.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ein weiterer Tag war vergangen, ohne eine Spur zum Täter zu finden. Aber sie hatten eine Gruppe von Verdächtigen ins Visier genommen. Einer von ihnen war der Mörder. Das Team irrte nie. Vielleicht schafften sie es bis zum Abend, dann wären sie bereits bevor die Nacht anbrach, zurück. Er wäre zurück. Penelope hörte nicht viel von ihnen.

Sie wusste nur, dass die Anspannung im ganzen Ort gestiegen war, denn in der vergangenen Nacht war ein weiterer Mord passiert. So schrecklich das auch war, so war es dem Team dadurch möglich gewesen eine Liste von möglichen Verdächtigen noch mehr einzugrenzen. An ihr war es nun eine Verbindung zwischen diesen Menschen und den Opfer oder den Tatorten zu finden. Flink glitten ihre Finger über die Tastatur.

Sie recherchierte über drei Bildschirme und mit einem leisen Plop öffneten sich dutzende Fenster vor ihren Augen. Es gab mehrere Überschneidungen. Penelope versuchte die Informationen die sie hatte so gut es ging einzugrenzen, aber es blieben immer noch zu viele für ihren Geschmack übrig. Sie schickte ihre Ergebnisse an das Team und wartete.

Und wartete. Nichts. Frustriert machte sie Feierabend und ging Nachhause. Es machte keinen Sinn auf etwas zu warten, dass nie eintreffen würde. Derek Morgan würde bestimmt nicht zurückkommen um sie in seine starken Arme nehmen zu können. Unglücklich wie sie war beschloss sie ihren Kühlschrank auf der Suche nach Eiscreme zu plündern.

Eigentlich würde sie ihren Liebeskummer mit süßer, sündiger Schokolade die sich sofort an den Hüften anlegte bekämpfen, aber in diesem Fall war Schokolade nicht die beste Wahl. Zu sehr erinnerte sie die Farbe, der Geschmack und ihre cremige Konsistenz an Derek Morgan. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihm und Schokolade war, das an ihm zu naschen ihrer Figur auf keinen Fall schaden würde. Schon alleine in ihrer Fantasie hatte sie auf tausend verschiedenen Arten an ihm, seinem Körper, aber vor allem an seinen Lippen genascht. Wütend schaltete sie den Fernseher ein. Sie musste damit aufhören ständig an ihn zu denken. Das führte zu nichts, außer zu noch mehr Kummer und Elend für sie.

Der Täter, ein zwanzigjähriger Mann den man sein ganzes bisheriges Leben übel mitgespielt hatte und der sich auf seine Art und Weise indem er junge Frauen tötete dafür rächte, war gefasst. Sie konnten endlich Nachhause. Morgan blickte auf das Flugzeug das bereits startklar auf sie wartete. Nur noch wenige Stunden und er war wieder bei ihr.

Vermutlich würde er sie vor morgen nicht sehen. Immerhin war es bestimmt beinahe Mitternacht, wenn sie landeten. Aber er war endlich mit ihr wieder in der selben Stadt und bereits morgen konnte er wieder in ihre wunderbaren Augen sehen. Sie würde bestimmt etwas buntes, fröhliches tragen, etwas das ihn die Dunkelheit vergessen ließ.

Den Beruf, den er sich erwählt hatte, war einerseits der Beste der Welt, aber andererseits barg dieser auch viele Schattenseiten. Er mussten mit all den Hässlichkeiten, mit denen er konfrontiert wurden fertig werden und nicht immer gelang ihm das. Manche Taten und manche Täter hinterließen auf seiner Seele ihre Spuren.

Es war Friedrich Nietzsche der sagte: „Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, dann blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein!" Mit jedem Tag in diesem Beruf wurde seine Welt ein kleines Stück dunkler. Sie war sein Licht in dieser Dunkelheit. Solange sie da war, würde die Dunkelheit ihn nicht verschlingen können. Er sollte es ihr sagen. Ihr seine Liebe gestehen und sie solange festhalten bis auch sie ihn liebte.

Müde schlug er sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Er hörte sich schon fast wie eines der Monster an, die er täglich jagte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt nach der Landung gleich Nachhause zu fahren, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders und fuhr ins Büro. Er würde sowieso keinen Schlaf finden können, da konnte er genauso gut gleich mit seinem Bericht zu dem Fall beginnen.

Morgan verabschiedete sich von seinen Kollegen. Sie alle fuhren zu ihren Familien. Hotch hatte eine neue Freundin, Rossi traf sich mit Strauß, J.J. war verheiratet mit Will, Prentiss wurde neuerdings mit einem ehemaligen englischen Kollegen gesehen und selbst Reid hatte jemanden in seinem Leben. Nur er nicht. Weil er sich in den einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten verliebt hatte, den er nicht haben konnte.

Im Büro brannte nur noch die Notbeleuchtung. Er ging am Portier vorbei und betrat den Aufzug. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an die Rückwand und lauschte auf die Bewegung des Lifts. Sanft kam er in seinem Stockwerk zu stehen. Morgan wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann schlug er die Augen auf und verließ den Aufzug. Automatisch ging sein Blick nach rechts. Überrascht hielt er inne. In ihrem Büro brannte noch Licht. Penelope war noch hier.

Weder Eis noch eine abgedroschene Liebesschnulze halfen ihr über ihren Kummer hinweg. Also beschloss sie ins Büro zu gehen. Arbeit war die beste Ablenkung. Eigentlich arbeitete sie nicht, sondern spielte ein Online Game. Eines dieser Spiele wo es Helden gab und sie diesen Helden retten durfte, damit er ihr seine ewige Liebe gestehen konnte.

Sie war schon beim vierten Level, als sie glaubte sie würde den Aufzug hören. Wunschdenken. Das war bestimmt reines Wunschdenken. In diesem Haus war außer ihr und dem Portier niemand. Vom Team würde sicher keiner ins Büro kommen, sie waren immer noch nicht zurück. Leider. Penelope schaltete das Spiel auf Pause. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr zu spielen. Das war alles nicht echt. Es gab sie nicht diese Prinzen auf ihren weißen Pferden.

Ihr Held brauchte kein Schwert um in die Schlacht ziehen zu können. Ihr Held war auch so mutig genug. Seufzend erhob sie sich, schnappte sich ihren Kaffeebecher und machte sich auf den Weg in die kleine Küche. Sobald sie die Tür ihres Büros aufriss, erstarrte sie. Sie war nicht mehr alleine. Vor ihr stand der Held ihrer Träume.

Derek Morgan war zurück. Suchend glitt ihr Blick über seinen Körper. Gott sei dank war er unversehrt, aber er sah erschöpft aus. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen.

„Hi!", brachte sie schwach über die Lippen. Normalerweise hätte sie irgendetwas freches, witziges Gesagt, aber um diese Uhrzeit und ihn so überraschend plötzlich vor sich, da fiel ihr einfach nichts Geistreiches ein.

Sein Lichtblick. Sie war hier. Wie wenn sie geahnt hätte wie sehr er sie genau jetzt brauchte.

„Hi Babygirl!", sagte er sanft. Morgan ließ seine Sporttasche fallen, kam auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Du hast mir gefehlt.", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Die Tasse war vergessen und purzelte lautlos über den weichen Teppichboden. Ihre Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um ihn. In dieser Abgeschiedenheit, dem dämmrigen Licht erlaubte er sich seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er sie in seinen Armen und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Eher widerstrebend ließ er sie wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Leise räusperte er sich, ehe er etwas sagte.

„Was machst du noch hier?"

Penelope suchte nach ihrer Tasse, bückte sich danach, hob sie auf, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und schien dabei zu überlegen was sie sagen sollte.

„Arbeiten und du?", kam es ungewohnt einsilbig von ihr.

„Dasselbe! Ich möchte gleich meinen Bericht schreiben. Morgen ist Sonntag und da will ich nicht ins Büro kommen." Seit wann plappert er? Normalerweise brauchte er nicht so viele Worte für eine so einfach Erklärung. Das war eigentlich sie.

„Tja na dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten.", sagte sie, lief an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Kaum war sie verschwunden sackten seine Schultern nach unten. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, sie würde ihn für verrückt halten und er konnte es verstehen. Unglücklich schlurfte er zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm Platz und schaltete seinen Computer ein. Dabei sein Blick immer wieder zur Küche. Dort war sie. So nahe und doch so weit entfernt von ihm.

Tief Luft holen. Ihr stockte noch immer der Atem und ihre Knie fühlten sich an wie Pudding. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Sie so in die Arme nehmen und sie dabei ganz fest an sich drücken? Ihr glühten die Wangen und sie spürte große Sehnsucht nach ihm. Sie lehnte an der Küchenzeile und starrte abwesend vor sich hin.

Vergessen war ihr Wunsch nach Kaffee. Was sie brauchte, war durch das schwarze, dampfende Gebräu nicht zu kriegen. Der Mann ihrer Träume saß ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und wusste nichts davon wie es ihr ging. Wusste nichts davon wie sehr sie unter ihren Gefühlen für ihn litt. Kurz fühlten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Hastig blinzelte sie sie fort. Was wenn er hier herein kam und sie so aufgelöst vor fand? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, was mit ihr los war?

Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Niemals. Penelope stellte ihre Tasse in die Spülmaschine und beschloss für heute Feierabend zu machen. Solange er hier war, fehlte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Es erstickte sie ihn zu lieben und es ihm nicht sagen zu können. Sie kehrte mit raschen Schritte, ohne dabei nach links oder rechts zu blicken in ihr Büro zurück und begann den Computer und die Monitore auszuschalten. Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren. Er stand in der Tür und sah sie einfach nur an.

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich sollte dich nicht so ansehen und schon gar nicht sollte ich … darf ich so mit dir reden!", brach es ungewöhnlich heftig aus ihm heraus. Er hatte seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben, ganz so als fürchtete er sich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Was möchtest du mir sagen?", fragte sie neugierig. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie verpassen, was er ihr mitteilen wollte. Unbewusst regte sich Hoffnung in ihr.

„Ich möchte dein Freund sein!", erwiderte er leise.

„Du bist mein Freund. Mein allerbester Freund.", kam es aufrichtig von ihr. Sie vertraute niemanden so sehr wie ihm.

„Das reicht mir nicht. Nicht mehr!", stieß er leidenschaftlich aus.

„Du willst nicht mehr mein Freund sein?", sagte sie tonlos.

Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. Was hatte sie verraten? Es war bestimmt, weil sie ihn liebt und das stieß ihn ab. Er konnte eine Frau wie sie in seinem Leben, mit diesen wunderschönen, langbeinigen Modells, nicht gebrauchen. Vermutlich wäre es ihm peinlich mit ihr gesehen zu werden.

„Penelope, hast du jemals geliebt? Ich meine so richtig und vom ganzen Herzen?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Du meinst so das es dir weh tut, wenn dieser Mensch nicht in deiner Nähe ist und du das Gefühl hast du musst ohne ihn sterben, weil er so wichtig wie die Luft zum Atmen für dich ist? Ja, ich habe jemanden so geliebt. Eigentlich tue ich das noch immer und werde vermutlich auch nie damit aufhören!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ihre Antwort brachte seine Welt zum Einsturz. Was hatte er sich erhofft? Das sie ihn liebte? Nein sie hatte ihr Herz schon lange an einen anderen verloren und damit musste er sich abfinden. Schluss. Aus. Vorbei.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

Warum quälte er sich nur selbst so? Musste er die Details wissen? Musste er wissen, dass dieser Mann ein Gesicht, einen Körper, ein Leben hatte? Was brachte ihm dieses Wissen außer Schmerz? Nichts.

„Ja, du kennst ihn!" Ihre Stimme klang erstickt. Ganz so als wollte sie Weinen. Derek runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das ihm etwas entging.

„Sein Name!", verlangte er streng. Penelope vermochte nicht länger seinem Blick standzuhalten und senkte ihn. Leicht zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann ihn dir nicht sagen!", flüsterte sie leise. Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt um ihr so den Namen zu entreißen, aber niemals würde er sie verletzten.

„Ich kann nur hoffen er ist deiner Gefühle, Liebe, wert!", brachte er angespannt über die Lippen.

„Für mich ist er der einzige der es Wert ist, dass ich ihn liebe!", erwiderte sie traurig. Erneut beschlich ihn der Gedanke, dass er etwas übersah. Etwas Wesentliches.

„Warum stellst du mir all diese Fragen? Hast du … bist du verliebt?" Ihre Frage war berechtigt, nach alldem was er gesagt hatte.

„Ja, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Sie liebt einen anderen!" Weshalb tat er sich das an? Er musste eindeutig verrückt sein.

„Möchtest du … willst du mit mir darüber reden?", bot sie ihm an.

Nervös strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er durchschaute sie. Das sagte sie nur aus Höflichkeit. Angespannt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen an und überlegte ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Wer weiß es konnte durchaus eine spannende Unterhaltung werden.

„Wo soll ich beginnen? Ich kenne sie schon sehr lange und wir waren vom ersten Moment an Vertraute.", begann er zu erzählen.

Es war als würde ihr das Herz brechen. Ihm zu zuhören wie er von dieser anderen Frau sprach. Es klang so viel Liebe aus seiner Stimme. Naiv wie sie war, hatte sie immer geglaubt sie beide würde eine besondere, außergewöhnliche Freundschaft verbinden. Da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt. Wenn er diese Frau schon solange kannte und ihr nie davon erzählt hatte, dann nur deshalb weil er ihr nie wirklich vertraut hatte.

„Wie sieht sie aus? Kenne ich sie? Wo hast du sie getroffen?", bombardierte sie ihn mit Fragen und zugleich hasste sie sich für ihre Neugierde. Es würde sie nur noch mehr verletzten, wenn sie wusste wer die Frau war.

„Ich habe sie zum ersten Mal hier gesehen. Sie ist mir sofort aufgefallen. Sie ist einer jener Menschen die einfach so nett und freundlich zu anderen ist und nicht weil sie sich dafür eine Gegenleistung erwartete."

Verdammt gegen so eine Frau konnte sie nichts sagen. Im Gegenteil, sie würde sie bestimmt mögen. Und hassen zugleich.

„Dann müsste ich sie vermutlich auch kennen? Verrätst du mir ihren Namen?" Sie war dieser Frau vielleicht schon oft begegnet, hatte mit ihr gesprochen und dabei nicht bemerkt das Derek sie liebt.

„Sie steht vor mir!", sagte er plötzlich, aber sie hatte nicht wirklich zugehört. Zu sehr war sie in ihrem Geist damit beschäftigt nach dieser Unbekannten zu forschen.

„Was?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte sie richtig gehört, oder sich das nur eingebildet? Hatte er tatsächlich gesagt sie wäre seine Traumfrau? In diesem Moment stieß Derek sich vom Türrahmen ab und kam auf sie zu. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht dazu, aber ich trage das schon zulange mit mir herum!", begann er und sah ihr dabei intensiv in die Augen. Penelope war wie erstarrt. Sie hatte Angst davor was er ihr sagen würde. Er wollte diese andere Frau, von der er gesprochen hatte, noch immer wollte sie nicht glauben das er damit sie gemeint hatte, bestimmt heiraten und ihr wollte er es als erstes sagen.

„Ich ...", versuchte sie sich ihm zu entziehen. Leider konnte sie seine Hände nicht abschütteln, denn sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Penelope ich … du …"

Seit wann stotterte Derek? Penelope runzelte die Stirn und sah ihm abwartend in die Augen. Plötzlich neigte er sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. Penelope hatte das Gefühl sie würde den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss den sanften Druck seiner Lippen auf ihren. Konnte das wirklich passieren? Oder war das ein Traum? Wenn das ein Traum war, dann wollte sie nie wieder erwachen.

Nur ungern löste er sich von ihr. Zu gern hätte er sie ewig so geküsst, aber zuerst musste er wissen ob sie das gleiche wie er fühlte. Liebte sie ihn?

„Penelope ich wollte das schon seit einer Ewigkeit tun." Zärtlich strich er ihr mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich und ich möchte bei dir sein!" Er setzte alles auf eine Karte, indem er ihr seine Gefühle für sie gestand. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht liebte?

„Sag mir das das kein Traum ist. Sag mir das ich wach bin und mir das nicht einbilde!", bat sie leise.

„Es ist kein Traum!", erwiderte er lächelnd und drückte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, Derek!" Fest schlang sie die Arme um ihn.

„Ich denke wir sollten Nachhause gehen!", schlug er ihr vor und zog sie zugleich mit sich.

Sein Ziel war ihre Wohnung. Egal wie es mit ihnen weiterging, oder wohin die Erkenntnis, dass sie einander Liebten, sie hinführte, es sollte nicht hier im Büro stattfinden. Ihre Wohnung war wie sie. Voller Farbe, Wärme und Freundlichkeit. Kaum schloss sich hinter ihnen die Wohnungstür, zog er sie auch schon in seine Arme.

Waren es in ihrem Büro noch verhaltene, zärtliche Küsse gewesen, so überschüttete er sie hier mit feurigen alles verzehrenden. Schicht für Schicht entblößte er sie bis sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm stand. Wie oft hatte er sich das bereits vorgestellt? Sie so zu sehen raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Er würde sie überall berühren bis er ihren Körper genauso gut kannte wie seinen Eigenen.

Erregung durchflutete ihn und beinahe wäre es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er begehrte sie schon zu lange. Hastig entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung. Achtlos warf er sie zu Boden und registrierte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung ihren Blick.

„Atme!", ermahnte sie sich selbst. Ihre Augen glitten wie im Fieber über seinen perfekten, braunen Körper. Er besaß Muskeln wo sie sein sollten und … kurz wurden ihre Augen groß. Er war tatsächlich unglaublich gut gebaut. Unbewusst leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und erntete von ihm ein leises Knurren.

Scheinbar fand er diese Geste sehr erotisch und beinahe war sie versucht sie zu wiederholen, einzig der Gedanke was sie in ihm dadurch entfesseln könnte hielt sie zurück. Andererseits … ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte tat sie es erneut. Hart packte er sie an den Oberarmen und presste sie an sich. Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft.

Diesen Moment nutze er um ihren Mund erneut mit einem Kuss zu verschließen. Kundig ließ er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Er spielte auf ihr, als wäre sie ein Musikinstrument und brachte an ihr Seiten zum Klingen von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte das es sie gibt. Ungestüm biss sie ihn in die Schulter. Er sollte sich beeilen sie ertrug es kaum noch.

„Derek bitte!", flehte sie und zog ihn mit sich auf ihr Bett.

Kaum ließ sie sich rücklings darauf fallen, spürte sie auch schon wie er bei ihr war. Sie bäumte sich auf um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu fühlen. In ihren Träumen war der Sex mit ihm unbeschreiblich, doch in der Realität war es noch tausendmal besser. Mit nichts vergleichbar, gar nichts. Derek trieb sie an ihre Grenzen und mehr als einmal glaubte sie es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können. Der Höhepunkt rollte über sie hinweg wie eine Flutwelle.

Später zeigte er ihr noch Dinge … es gab einige Bundesstaaten in denen diese Praktiken eindeutig verboten waren, aber sie würde dafür jederzeit ins Gefängnis gehen, wenn sie es wieder und wieder mit ihm erleben durfte. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz und zu früh brach der nächste Tag an. Sie hatte nicht geschlafen. Wie würde er für sie fühlen, wenn das Licht des Tages auf sie und das was sie getan hatten schien?

Er schlief noch als sie das Bett verließ. Sie selbst hatte kaum eine Auge zugemacht. Aus Angst. Was wenn sie aufwachte und er wäre fort und alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen? Nein das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Penelope streifte sich einen Morgenmantel über, dabei ließ sie ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Der Mann ihrer Träume lag in ihrem Bett. Hastig zuckte sie zurück. Dicht über ihn gebeugt, die Hand bereits ausgestreckt, so stand sie da. Fast hätte sie ihn berührt und ihn dadurch vielleicht aufgeweckt. Doch noch wollte sie sich dieses Genusses nicht berauben. Fest biss sie sich auf die Lippen und sah sehnsüchtig auf ihn herab.

Stundenlang könnte sie hier stehen und ihn einfach nur anstarren und dabei riskieren das er sie für vollkommen verrückt hielt. Verrückt nach ihm. Widerwillig riss sie sich los und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Küche. Ihr Körper verlangte nach Kaffee.

Der Duft von frischem Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase und weckte ihn auf. Genüsslich streckte er sich. Er fühlte sich unglaublich und könnte, wenn es sein musste, Bäume ausreißen. Schön langsam sickerte die vergangene Nacht zurück in sein Gedächtnis. Er. Sie. Penelope.

Tief holte er Luft und tastete mit der Hand nach ihr, doch er lag alleine in ihrem Bett. Fest drückte er sich ihr Kissen auf sein Gesicht und sog tief ihren Geruch, der diesem anhaftete, in sich auf. Es war also kein Traum gewesen. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen erhob er sich, zog sich seine Shorts an und warf sich sein Hemd über. Danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr.

Es war für ihn schon viel zu lange her, seit er sie in seinen Armen gehalten und geküsst hatte. Derek fand sie in der Küche. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er ging zu ihr und schlang die Arme um sie. Liebevoll drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes!", flüsterte er und drehte sie in seinen Armen zu sich um. Er hatte Lust sie richtig ausgiebig zu küssen und er würde dieses Verlangen sofort in die Tat umsetzten. Nach einer sehr langen Zeit hob er seinen Kopf und gab sie frei.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er sie, dabei vergrub er seine Nase in ihrem Haar.

„Ich denke das heute Sonntag ist. Wir frei haben und der ganze Tag uns gehört!", kam es schwer atmend von ihr. Ihre Hände waren unter seinem Hemd geschlüpft und ließ sie dort auf Wanderschaft gehen. Erregt holte er tief Luft.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du erst sehr viel später Frühstück bekommen!", drohte er ihr sanft, biss sie dabei zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen und entlockte ihr so ein genussvolles Seufzen.

„Willst du wissen was ich unter diesem Morgenmantel trage?", fragte sie ihn leise und brachte damit seinen Puls zum Rasen. Er ahnte was sie darunter trug.

„Du hast es so gewollt!", knurrte er und zog sie mit sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Später tranken sie gemeinsam Kaffee im Bett. Dazu gab es getoastetes Weißbrot mit Butter und fruchtiger Erdbeermarmelade. Derek kleckerte etwas von der Konfitüre auf sein Kinn und ehe er die Gelegenheit hatte sie wegzuwischen war sie schneller. Sie neigte sich über ihn und fuhr mit der Zunge über sein Kinn.

Genießerisch leckte sie sich danach über ihre Lippen. Ernst betrachtete er sie, dann griff er nach der Marmelade und verteilte süße Tropfen auf seinem Körper. Abwartend und provozierend sah er sie danach an. Ein sinnliches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, dann beugte sie sich erneut über ihn. Penelope genoss es ihn zu berühren. Ihn mit Händen, Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge zu erkunden. Der Sonntag gehörte ihnen.

Sie liebten einander, sie spielten miteinander und versuchten dabei herauszufinden was dem anderen gefiel und wie viel er davon ertragen konnte ehe sie wieder übereinander herfielen. Sehr spät am Abend verließ er sie, wenn auch nur sehr widerwillig. Sie würden einander erst morgen im Büro wiedersehen. Sie würden sich sehen, aber nicht berühren. Sie würden miteinander reden, aber nichts von sich sagen. Ihre Kollegen sollten es noch nicht wissen. Lange würden sie es nicht geheim halten können. Dafür waren ihr Team zu schlau.

Nun stand sie hier. Er an ihrer Seite und sagte diese unglaublichen Dinge. Penelope hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Dann neigte sie sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm die Dinge ins Ohr die sie mit ihm tun würde, wenn sie ganz alleine wären.

Bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte schwungvoll auf ihr Büro zu. Um ihre Lippen lag ein glückliches Lächeln. Sie wusste das er ihr schon bald folgen würde. Derek Morgan. Er war ein Gott und er liebte sie.


End file.
